


Barred Indoors From The Summer Street

by Soul4Sale



Series: Friends For Hire [4]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gore, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Josey wouldn’t step foot outside in this heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barred Indoors From The Summer Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf (MagnaGenocideBaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaGenocideBaby/gifts), [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> I run a group on Deviantart called Lollipop Couples, and I’m trying to do weekly prompts for the group. This is this week’s prompt, **heat** , and also another part of the Friends For Hire series. I enjoy writing for these guys too much, and my brain is really pumping for this, so let’s see it done. 8D Again, thank you to Wolf (MagnaGenocideBaby) on Ao3 for commenting on everything and enjoying this series!

“Ugh, gross.” Josey murmured under his breath, peeking out the front window from behind the blackout curtain. The asphalt outside danced under the sweltering gaze of the sun, plants visibly wilting beneath its power. “No way I can go out in _this_.” 

The large man behind him peeked over his head, thin, black-painted lips turning down into a full-body frown.

“Is hot. Would be better in mother country.” Vikke spoke, that deep voice of his making the pink-clad male’s thighs quiver. Turning his head, and those red eyes on the other zombie, he smirked a bit.

“Are you missing home, there, baby?” With feline grace people usually questioned, the slighter man rounded in his lover’s arms as he caged him in. “I bet it’s nice and cold up there, this time of year, right?”

“Is cooler.” Leaning down to press the line of staples where his helmet attached to his forehead to the other’s hat, he smiled a little, “Better to swim naked if too hot.”

“No swimming’s happening here. We’d go outside and rot to the core so quickly we wouldn’t even see Rotten World until we crashed into the street.” Laughed the darker skinned man, tugging off his hat and setting it on the table on his right, pressing his lips to the other’s and letting the kiss linger.

“Is hot in here, yes?” Grumbled the larger man, never breaking the kiss, “Should take off clothes. Much cooler.”

“Alright, big guy.” Came the easy reply, the smaller zombie starting to pull at his fluffy coat, “Whatever you say, love.”

No matter how many times Josey called him by pet names, he never could get used to them, they alway had him smiling dumbly as he watched the other. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Just not in the mood for porn today, it seems. xD I hope you guys enjoy this, though. I’m pretty happy with it, to be honest with you. I’m having fun with all this writing lately.


End file.
